


Troubled

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Apologies, Fix-It, Minor Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Missing Scene, Other, Past Abuse, Poe Dameron deserves better, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Leia apologizes to Poe for her treatment of him.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Leia Organa
Kudos: 7
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18





	Troubled

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Abuse (Physical or Emotional)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
They’d been hashing things out in the main hold of the Falcon while everyone else (even Finn) slept. Poe and Leia — they were both angry, grieving, hurt, and they needed to say something.   
  
“Here’s what I don’t understand,” Poe said. “Why did you start...hating me?”  
  
Leia actually did look stricken in that moment. Stricken, and trying to regain herself. Trying to keep her grip on the table steady, keeping her breathing steady as well. “I didn’t. I...” She paused. “Actually, there’s no excuse for what I did. Slapping you like that. Tasing a man who’d surrendered.”  
  
“Then why?” Poe said, softly.   
  
Leia took a deep breath. “The truth is, Poe, I’m a mess too. I’m more than a mess. I’ve had my share of issues with controlling my anger, though I have been trying to get better at it.” A beat. “But I shouldn’t have hit you. Part of the role of a General is to never do anything to intentionally harm your subordinates. Maybe people like, say, General Hux can do that, but not me.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Leia continued. “More than that...I do have problems. It’s not an excuse, but I think...”  
  
She was tired. Tired of war. Poe knew that look, knew the way she seemed to nearly be closing her eyes. She just seemed so exhausted, and Poe knew the feeling more than anything.   
  
"It’s the war,” Poe said. “And Han.”  
  
“Yes. My son...I don’t know if there’s anything left of him to be saved.” Leia sighed as she spoke. “He’s nothing like the boy I raised. The boy you grew up with.”  
  
“Surely there’s a way to get him back.” Poe knew, just knew, he couldn’t just leave Ben there. It didn’t work like that. It really didn’t. It couldn’t end this way.   
  
“I don’t know. I know I felt him. I felt his cruelty, I felt his...need to destroy.” Leia’s voice...it sounded so tired. “I thought there was something left in him. Now...I don’t know.” She took a shaky breath. “But yes, I took my anger and pain out on you unfairly, with that slap. Tasing you — I don’t know what I was thinking, especially since you had surrendered. I should have acted differently.”  
  
Poe nodded. “Thank you.”  
  
“At any rate, Poe, I recommend you see a Resistance therapist. I...should start going too.”  
  
“I hope it goes well for you.”  
  
“And for you.”  
  
At least they’d taken the first step to patching their relationship. It was a step.


End file.
